The Gang's all Here
by defaultusername11
Summary: the gang is having yet another year of school they are all a bit bummed but little do they know it will be one of the best years of there lifes, Pairings: T X L, P X K, C X A not very dramatic but very cute and fun.
1. The First Day

*Tommy's POV*

my alarm clock went off with it's annoying buzzing sound, that i absolutely hated. it was the first day of school and i did not want to go what so ever, i through the old fasioned black alarm clock across the room. it hit my huge pile of home made movies i had burned dvds for. i groaned and threw my dark green bed cover across the room and walked to my bathroom that is conected to my room and i got ready for school. i was half asleep so i wasn't really caring how i looked, but it was the first day so i knew i should try to look a little presentable. i got dressed in plain dark worn out jeans, a white t-shirt, and black Jordan's i had saved up for with the money i got working a the java lava. summer wasn't the greatest so why did it even matter that i had to go back to school? all i did was work at the java lava in the morning, make movies in the afternoon, then hang out with that gang at the Finster's doing something every night. none of out family's went on vaction this whole summer so we had to occupy ourselfs some way i just hope we can do more next summer. i came downstairs to weird younger brother, Dil who was drinking something weird and he had started wearing normal clothes all excet for the hat he has been wearing since he was in sixth grade. my dad was at the kitchen table too, he was reading the paper and drinking coffee, mom was cooking eggs. she always did that, she cooks on a school day and i eat like two bites before i have to leave, for school. mom put the food on the table. "good morning, Tommy" she greeted. "Good morning" Dad and Dil said at the same time. "morning" i replied sitting down, "excited for the first day" mom asked filling two mugs with coffe one for me and one for her. i have become a pretty heavy coffee drinker since eighth grade year, this was the first day of my sophmore year. she put the mug infront of me. "yeah," i lied " thanks" i took a bite of my scrambled eggs and took a sip of my coffee. "Dil what are you drinking?" i asked disgusted, "breakfast in a cup, everything you love about breakfast in one sip. i invented it" he replied as he took a sip i almost gagged at the sight of it. when i lifted my fork for a second bite i heard a car horn beep. i dropped my fork, "that's my ride" i said grabing my travel coffee mug and pouring my coffee in it , then grabed my back pack and ran out the door. Lil was sitting in the driver's seat of her pick up truck. it was really old and she loved it, it was probably the most ugly car i had ever seen. the funny thing is she has a truck and Phil has this really small car. we all took turns driving everyone to school day by day today was Lil's day, i was always the first one they picked up. i liked it because that meant i always got the passenger seat. i hopped in, "hey, Guuurl" i tried my best girl impression. she laughed and rolled her eyes. "so are you excited for the first day" i said imitating a mother, "oh yeah never been more excited for anything in my life" she smiled pulling out of the drive way i took a sip of my coffee. she reached her hand out and i handed it to her, this was our thing we did every morning she drove she drank half my coffee. she looked really preatty today, she was wearing a flowery short sleaved colared blowse, dark flair jeans, and high heeled sandals. she had dropped the color streaked hair and won't let anyone ever talk about that "monstocity of a mistake" her hair was straight and pushed back with a tan head band. she was beautiful, this summer i had kind of had a crush on Lil. ever since one day when we were at the Finster's we got stuck cleaning up awhip cream fight we had all had. everyone else ran away and didn't come back for three hours, while we were cleaning i looked at Lil she had whipped cream and flower and sprinkles all over her. i don't know something just happened and all i knew was in that moment i wanted to be with her i never told her though. i mean we have been friends forever that would just make everything awkward. next we swung back to her house where Phil got in the car, whenever Lil was driving he made her come back so that he could sleep longer but also make none of us late. "Hey Phil" i greeted, "Hey Tommy, smile we have school" he joked. i laughed, finally we went to the Finster's. Chuckie ran out as soon as we pulled into the drive way, "hey guys" he said. "Whats up, Mr. Upper classman" Phil said, Chuckie was a year older than us he was a junior this year making him an official upper classman. Chuckie laughed, "well you know who i will be book knocking and shoving into lockers this year" he said pointing at all of us. Chuckie, is still the biggest nerd around but he is still my best friend. he is taking all senior classes this year and next year he gets to take all electives because he would still have to do his senior year. that i found to be pretty cool. "Where is Kimi?" Lil asked seeming distressed, we were goig to be late for the first day. now this wasn't odd for Kimi she always took extra time to get ready she needed to look "picture perfect" every day as she always said. Lil pulled out her phone and texted Kimi. it took another two minutes but Kimi came out finally. she had a piece of toast in her mouth and was fumbling with her phone and her over sized purse while trying to tie her shoe. she was wearing her hair in high teased pony tails, she was wearing a spakley dark blue tank top under an open grey dress vest. she also had on black skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots, he purse was black. Kimi is really pretty but i always found Lil to be a bit classier. "Hey, Kim" Lil said trying not to sound ergent. "you look amazing" she smiled, now it's off to my first day of Sophmore year.


	2. The First Day Part 2

*Kimi's POV*

i had to look perfect for my first day of sophmore year. no one understood i couldn't just go into tenth grade where i was no longer the baby in highschool looking like

a baby. i used to wear sweat pants almost everyday it was really comfurtable and i could go to track practice right after school with out changing, yes, i was captain

of the junior high track team last year. this year i was going on varsity and i was nervous. Lil keeps saying not to be nervous, she says varsity sports are just the

same as junior high but she was on varsity Soccer last year and is already a captain this year. anyway i wanted to be more stylish this year and i am for sure. i

started dressing more and more stylish as summer progressed and i look great i must say. as we walked in to school every one well all the sophmores and freshman

at least were looking at us we were really popular if i do say so. Tommy was giving just about everyone who said "hi" to him a flyer for casting his new movie. Tommy

was the movie guy, Lil was the athlete, Chuckie was the upper classman friend, Phil was actually the most popular guy in the whole tenth grade, and i have recently

became the self proclaimed fasionista. "tenth grade scheduals over here" called a nerdy looking teachers we went to get our scheduals while Chuckie went to where

the juniors were geting theres. "name" asked the nerd. "Finster, Kimi Finster" i said he took a minute but got me my schedual. the rest got theres. we al began to

compare. we all had the same lunch period and had all signed up for General Music together. General music is where you watch musicals all class and talk about the

music in class we knew we would be able to talk to each other and hang out in that class thats why we took it. plus there aren't even any tests. the other electives i

took were fasion design and introduction to make up. i want to be a professional make up artist when i grow up so that class was perfect for me. "Kimi, we have all

the classes until lunch together!" Phil exclaimed. "Yay!" i said excited that i could hang out with Philly all day. "after lunch we only have General but thats still cool" i

smiled. Chuckie came back to our group. " General sixth period?" he asked, we all shook our heads yes. " lunch fifth?" he asked, we shook our heads and cheered.

this was going to be the best school year ever. "well we have every class together except for nineth period and fourth period" Tommy said looking at Lil's schedual.

"that's when i have Video class and movie making" he smiled, she smiled too. i had been trying to get them together for two years now i just knew they would be the

cutest couple. "didn't you take Video and Movie Making last year?" Phil asked "intro to Video and Movie making 1, this year i am taking intermediate Videographers

and Movie Making 2 i just didn't want to say all that and put your electives to shame" he laughed. "it's okay i took Gourmet Cooking and my schedual put me down

for two periods of gym, i don't think i will be correcting that so i win" Phil laughed. "intro to teaching, and i took that course where i go somewhere and work on a job

i am going to the police department. i just can't decide if i want to be a police officer or a teacher" Lil shrugged. we all looked at Chuckie, "Meteorology and article

writing" Chuckie laughed at his boring electives. the announcements came on "all students please report to homeroom" we all checked our scheduals. " we all have

the same home room!" i said excitedly, "we'll see you after school, Chuckie" Tommy said "no wait!" Chuckie called out. "they screwed up and put me in a sophmore

homeroom, i won't be correcting that" he laughed and started walking with us. when the bell rang for first period we disperssed, me and Phil began walking to

Geometry, Tommy and Lil walked in the other direction and Chuckie began his way to his classes. "math class first period, how lovely" Phil sighed, "that just seems

lovely" i sighed too. "we should be study partners this year" Phil said "yeah we have all the academic classes together" i smiled. most of the teachers let us pick our

seats so me and Phil sat together in all of those classes. Phil and i have always been good friends, "you can not even say that the hulk is the best super hero!" i

laughed as we walked to lunch, of course our last class before lunch was on the exact opposite of the school from the lunchroom. "then who is!" Phil exclaimed while

laughing, "Blonde Phantom" i said like it was obvious. "who is that" he laughed, "she is a woman with no super abilities she just has a brain, her athletisism, and a

gun of course" i laughed. "oh well of course" Phil said as we entered the cafeteria. we saw our friends all sitting at the the only rectangle table in the entire cafeteria.

it was right in the middle of the cafeteria the center of everything. nice choice guys i thought. "so how is everyone's first days going?" Phil asked sitting down next to

Tommy i sat next to him across from Lil. Phil took a french fry from Tommy's tray and ate it. "not that bad" Tommy said taking a sip from his milk, i just want to go

to practice and yell at some freshman and some tenth graders who just started varsity and even some seniors who suck!" Lil laughed getting pumped for soccer. "i'm

nervouse for track" i said "varsity is no big deal, Kim" Lil said patting my hand, "how about you Chuckie?" i asked "well, Angelica is in all my classes before lunch"

Chuckie said. he would be the perfect guy for Angelica we all knew it too. Angelica was such a bossy person she needs someone as easy going as Chuckie to be by

her side. "where is Angelica?" i asked, "she doesn't eat lunch she goes to the sewing rom and designs things instead" he smiled. Phil and i got in the lunch line. i took

a salad and a water, "Kim, you should eat more than that" Phil said when he noticed how little i was eating. "i can't gain weight" i said handing the lunch lady a five

and waited for Phil to pay he had mac and cheese, three milks, chicken fingers and nachos. i laughed at the amount of food he had. we sat back down with the gang

who had all finished eating i guessed this is how it was going to be this year.


	3. The Drive Home

*Lil's POV*

"Nice Job today Devile i knew i made the right choice promoting you even if you are just a sophmore!"exclaimed my coach as i left practice. it made me feel good

when the coach complimented me i knew as every practice passed i was closer and closer to a sports scholership which would be amazing. i walked slowly up to the

locker room and put on my North Face sweat shirt i also changed my cleats to my running shoes. i made my way to my truck where Kimi was sitting in the bed

writing something. "Hey Gurrrl" I joked, she laughed and got in the truck when I unlocked it. the rest of the gang had to take the bus home because i had to stay

after and they didn't.

Kimi had track so she was just grabing a ride from me. "not as bad as you thought it would be was it?" i asked in a ha-ha kind of way. "Lil it was absolutely horrible!"

she exclaimed, "What? Why?" i asked alarmed varsity soccer was great! "everyone was so fast and there is so much more to it!" she complained i smiled "it gets

better i promise". "i hope so" she replied, "Mc'Donald's?" i asked i was starving to death Kimi shook her head yes

"so have your eye on any boys this year Lil?" Kimi asked always being a busy body. i rolled my eyes in truth there was one but it would never happen, i was preatty

sure he liked someone else. "nope, no one" i said quickly, "Come on i am your best friend and i have been since before we could walk tell me who it is!" she

exclaimed knowing me too well. Kimi was the sister i never had practically, i rolled my eyes "a Lillian eye roll means a secret!" Kimi said in a sing song voice. "alright,

alright, alright" i began.

"well for like two years i have liked Tommy it's no big deal i am preatty sure he likes Rachel" i said, yeah you remember Rachel that girl who moved and broke his

heart? well she moved back last year and i really think he likes her again. Kimi jumped excitedly in her seat "i knew it!" she yelled. "why didn't you just tell me i

mean, thats so cute!" i rolled my eyes "you two would be perfect why don't you just tell him" she asked as i pulled in to the drive through of Mc'Donalds.

"two cheese burgers, two small fries, and two root beers" i said in to the machine when it asked for my order. i went around to the next window Kimi gave me the

money for her food. i handed her, her food when we got it. i stopped the car and began to eat in the parking lot, i then looked over at Kimi who was just touching up

her makeup. "aren't you going to eat?" i asked my mouth full of hamburger, "nope i am going on a hunger strike until you tell Tommy you are in love with him!" she

replied. "i am not in love with him!" i laughed "if you don't tell him i will die! do you want your best friend to DIE!?" asked Kimi ever the dramatic one.

i laughed "you should come over for a sleep over this weekend" i said i loved having Kimi over it was like having one of the family over but better i must say. "yeah

that would be alot of fun i'll come over friday night and just stay all day saturday" she said finally begining to eat. i drove her home and pulled into my drive way,

finally i was home. i loved soccer but it was so time consuming, when i walked in Phil was putting dinner on the table he was an amazing chef. i was happy he found

something he loved and was good at. i just could not decide what i wanted to do with my life just yet but i am only sixteen there is pleanty of time.

there was no homework today because it was just the first day so i checked my phone i had a text from Tommy. i smiled at it i loved getting texts from him first it

always made me feel more like he wanted to talk to me.

Tommy: Hey Lilster!

i replied

Lil: Hey Tomster!

we had been using nicknames like that for like four years for like no aparent reason it is just something we always did.

Tommy: how was practice?

Lil: amazing the coach said that i am doing really good i am so excited for games and stuff.

Tommy: well can you come over after practice tomarrow and help me with my movie? i am thinking of casting soon and i think it would be fun if you would help me.

i smiled at the text of course i would do that!

Lil: that seems like alot of fun i can not wait i'll see you tomarrow morning Phil's driving wear your helmet LOL!

Tommy: okay see you then and i always do wear my helmet!

i smiled, i hate how on the first day people say "i think it is going to be a great year!" because you can't know that just by the first day. when i got that text though

that is exactly what i thought though!


	4. Netflix Time

**i am still trying to figure out how exactly to make an Author's note so this will have to do for now. i am trying to stick with the original lightness of Rugrats in this story, just a bunch of kids hanging out. so if you are looking for alot of drama you may not find that here. anyway this chapter takes place when Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie go home which is a few hours before the last chapter. yes, i realize i should have made this chapter first to go in chronological order but just enjoy it! **

*Phil's POV*

I was so tired from a day at school,I don't know if I will be able to take nine more months of all this I thought as I walked out of the school and had the urge to play the _Rocky_ theme. We had to take the bus home today because Lil had soccer practice. All i wanted to do was sleep, the only good thing that came of today was that Kimi is in almost all of my classes. Kimi has like always been my best girl friend, I really like her though.

Like you know have a crush on her it's embarrassing and as the summer went on she kept looking more and more gorgeous than she did before, if that is even possible. i would never try to date her because I know lots of guys like her and that is some heavy competition there. Plus Chuckie wouldn't really like the fact that I am dating his little sister.

Even though she is just his step sister he see's Kimi as his blood sister. Which is really nice I think. I don't think if Lil dated anyone I would try to stop her because I mean it wouldn't be fair if i could date and she couldn't. I took my usual seat on the bus, we rode whenever Lil, or Kimi drove us to school and they had practice. It was the very back of the bus with Tommy.

There was practically no one on the bus except for us, Dil, and a few other freshman. Most parents at our school like to pick there kids up on the first day for some reason and all the upperclassman can drive. Chuckie sat across the isal from us "so whats the new movie about exactly?" Chuckie asked Tommy. "It's a horror movie kind of it also has a love story dynamic to it. Lil is helping me with casting it next weekend you guys can too"replied Tommy.

"No I can't Kimi and i have to visit out Aunt that weekend" Chuckie said. "Yeah and I have this really cool cooking trip that weekend too" I replied. Realizing in that moment Tommy had a crush on my sister! Something about the way he said Lil was just off from the way me or Chuckie said it. Or maybe it was his face, but it all said the same thing he liked Lil!

"...Tommy?" I asked a bit nervous. "Yeah?" he replied seeming suspicious, "do you ... like Lil?" I asked I was kind of scared for the answer I know I said I was cool with Lil dating but that was before I realized she could be dating one of my best friends from before I could walk. He looked at his hands a sure sign that Tommy was hiding something, he didn't speak but that was all I needed. "So you do..." I sighed not knowing how to react.

Tommy was a good friend and I trusted him with everything. So why wouldn't I let him be with my sister? I knew he would take care of her. What was i saying? I didn't even know if Lil liked him I think I was over thinking this a little bit. I looked at Chuckie who looked just as shocked as I probably did. He had no idea either. "Does she know?" i had to ask to give myself some peace of mind.

He shook his head no. "It's okay, Tommy. it's whatever, I don't even care just don't tell me anything. If you guys ever date, of and I have every right to make fun of you from now on"I replied. I didn't want upset him.

We got off the bus after thanking Tommy's Grandpa, who still drove the bus and we went to Chuckie's. we always went to the Finster's because they had the biggest house and always had the best food actually. When we got there Chaz and Kira, Chuckie and Kimi's mom and dad were out. So we watched some movies on Netflix as Tommy critiqued them as he always did about the camera work and other stuff that I had absolutely no idea about.

I fell asleep that day on the Finster's couch. When I woke up both Chuckie and Tommy were gone. Kimi was sitting on the couch next to me watching her favorite show Glee. They were doing some horrible song and dance number I sighed and sat up. "Good morning sleeping beauty" She smiled. I rubbed my eyes "what time is it?" I yawned. "Seven o'clock at night. Chuckie crashed in his room about an hour ago and Tommy went home" she said. "Oh, okay... well i guess I'll leave you alone then" I replied not wanting to annoy her. "Stay!" she smiled, so I sat with her and we watched Glee some girl movies that I swear made my brain melt and reruns of Gossip Girl, which was another one of Kimi's favorites.

"I'll get us some more popcorn" Kimi said noticing the empty bowl. She went to the kitchen where I could hear the light popping of curnals. "Butter or extra butter?" she called from the Kitchen. "Extra butter" I called back, she came back in to the living room a second later. she was walking to the couch when she tripped over Chuckie's shoe. She dropped the popcorn it got all in her hair and in mine all over the couch every where.

"So graceful" she said and we laughed. Then I looked at the popcorn covered girl sitting next to me and smiled. She looked so beautiful in that moment. The whole world was quite the sound of the TV drifted away and it was just her. Before I knew what was going on I kissed her. Right there I knew there would never be a better time, she pulled away "Phil?" she asked alarmed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**HaHa don't worry i will try to update by this weekend! so you can know what happens next. i am not sure who's perspective i will put the next chapter through yet so please tell me who you want to see nest in the comments and review.**


	5. The Sleepover

**okay well i do hope some of you have been dying to know what happens next so here we go!**

*Kimi POV*

The next few days after the kiss, were extremely awkward. We had a lot of classes together so it was hard to avoid him which is what I wanted to do. Right after the kiss I ran up to my room. The next morning I didn't even look at Phil, first period I went to my locker, and I left class for the bathroom two minutes early so I didn't have to walk to class with him. I knew was doing everything in my power to not be one with him.

I don't even know if I like Phil that way. He has always just been my friend and that was now what if he wanted to date and stuff? I knew that some how at the sleep over at Lil's this weekend he would get me to talk about it and I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't cancel on Lil though. So the morning of the sleep over I woke up in my purple bedroom. I wasn't going to their place untill like five at night so i had a whole day to prep,to get ready for this. Maybe talking about it would help I mean I have been missing information by leaving class early. I haven't been able to focus as well either.

Maybe I could spend this entire weekend by Lil's side. I mean i was going over to be with Lil not Phil. I had track practice that morning and I ran so fast beating out some of the eleventh graders on the team. Maybe that was a sign today would be okay. Maybe it was a sign that it wouldn't be a good day,I was over thinking it all I know but I was nervous. When I got home I showered. I got dressed in yoga pants,these cute moccasins,that I just loved and were so comfortable,and a dark blue cardigan. I put my hair in two sloppy braids and I put my make up on, I was really nervous and when I was really nervous I wore a lot of makeup.

For the rest of the day I watched _Preaty Little Liars_ reruns. After watching half of the first season I looked at the clock on the wall, 4:59. I guess it is now or never I thought, I picked up my over night bag and sid goodbye to Mom, Dad, and Chuckie. Since it was still kind of like spring out it was just starting to get dark out. The Devile's only live like three minutes away from me so I just walked in case Chuckie had to use the car tomorrow.

When I got there I stood at the end of the driveway. Don't chicken out, Kimi i thought. I walked up the driveway slowly. When i was half way up the driveway Lil came out the front door. "Come on, girl. My parents are making dinner, we can watch some Netflix before it's ready" she called I forced a smile. We walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Lil was in the middle of my favorite movie _Mean Girls_. The movie was hilarious, I had seen it so many times that I could tune in at any second and feel like I had watched the whole thing.

Right as the movie ended, Howard, Phil and Lil's dad called us in for dinner he was the one that did most of the cooking at home. I hadn't seen Phil yet which was okay with me for today. "Phil, come down for dinner!" Betty called up the stairs. I heard him coming from a mile away. When he finally got there, he stopped in the kitchen door. He had seen me, I smiled weakly. "Phil go get your food now, and get out of the doorway!" Betty said slightly annoyed that Phil was being so weird but I knew why. Howard had made Hoagies for dinner for us. Betty and Him were going out to dinner for the night. So it was just going to be us kids there for the night. We cleaned up after dinner, Howard and Betty had already left.

After that I insisted Lil and I go upstairs to her room and hang out. I knew if we were in the living room Phil would want to talk I just wasn't ready to sort it all out. When we got to Lil's room which i loved. It had white walls and a light pink bed spread, it was lovely. Anyway when we got there I sat on her chair in front of her vanity mirror. "Are you okay?" Lil asked me probably sensing the weirdness between me and Phil. "Yeah I am totally fine!" I said trying to sound convincing. "Well what do you want to do?" Lil asked changing the subject, "Well for starters you should tell me all about the plans you made with Tommy for the movie" I smiled.

She laughed "Thats nothing special, want to do our nails I am in desperate need of a manicure". Anything would be fine as long as I didn't have to deal with Phil, I just was not ready. "Sounds fun!" I exclaimed i was in need of a manicure myself. Lil came over to the Vanity and revealed her extensive nail polish collection. There was almost every color imaginable, "take your pick" she smiled. I was very accustomed to her collection of nail polish, there was no way I would ever be able to keep track of nail polish like she could. I picked Black and hot purple as an accent color. I was really into the edgy look unlike Lil who choose a corally pink and white as an accent. Both of the combinations would be really cute.

We had a system when doing our nails together. We would each paint our right hand by ourselves and each paint the others left hand. We always got optimal results. As we layed on our backs an hour later our nails had just about dried. "Lil, Kimi!" Phil called from downstairs. Lil got up and opened the door, "What!" she called back. "I made my signature brownies!" he called, he knew Lil did not like chocolate and i couldn't resist it. He had made a plan, he knew i wouldn't willing talk about it. She groaned, "I hate those, you should go eat some with Phil though" Lil sighed sitting on the bed. "I'll pick something we can Netflix" she opened her laptop. "Alright see you in a minute" I said nervously. I wasn't ready for this, I couldn't just do this.

Before I knew it though I was in the Kitchen, Phil was taking his signature brownies out of the oven. "Hey Kim, you might have to wait a bit for them to cool" he smiled placing them on the stove. "Then i'll go back up to Lil" i said fast, my stomach was churning. There was no way i could do this. I had no idea how I felt about Phil, I truly didn't he had always just been my friend but now... "no" he stopped me. I turned to him, "we need to talk..." he said he was very nervous too. Or so it seemed, i sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "Phil..." i began "to tell you the truth I just don't know... anything." I rested my head on my hand. "Kimi, do you not see...? I like you, a lot and not in this past week. It's been like forever, how have you not seen?" He asked seeming slightly offended.

"Oh, Phil... I had no idea" I replied, feeling even worse. "I just... I don't know if I can date you... I'm sorry..." I said to him. I felt like crying "Take as much of the Brownies as you want" He said. "It's okay" I replied losing my appetite. As I walked up the stairs to Lil's room, I realized, I had just lost one of my best friends.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what story line you want to see most in the comments!**


	6. Casting Call

**Well I feel like we have been missing out a bit on the Lil and Tommy story line so here we go**

* * *

***Lil's POV***

It had been a weird week after the sleepover, no one was acting right. Today that didn't matter though it was saturday, yes _the_ saturday. The Saturday I was supposed to help Tommy with his movie, we were going to be casting for the lead parts. I was extreamly excited to help him. We were going to start nine in the morning so i got up at seven to look perfect. Some people would find it to be a drag to have to get up early on a saturday, but when I was going to see Tommy it didn't matter. I picked my outfit out first thing when I woke up. That probably took the longest amount of time for me.

I finally decided on white skinny jeans, a coral shrunken blazer, and sparkle silver flats. I got a shower and did my hair in beachy waves and pushed it back with a brown head band. It was then time for the makeup. Makeup always took a bit of time for me because there were always so many possibilities on what I could go with. I could be edgy and dark, or sweet and cute, or maybe even sparkle and sassy. There was so much I could do, I usually went with sweet and cute for school and sparkle and sassy for dances and parties and stuff.

I could never pull off the edgy look, Kimi could. Kimi had always been like that into trying different crazy things. In junior high I tried being edgy with the colorful streak of hair but that was a huge lapse in judgment. I decided to just look sweet and cute like I do most of the time. I used a light pink eye shadow, with a little masscara and eyeliner, the basic foundation and blush, and light pink strawberry lip gloss. I went down to the kitchen and decided to skip breakfast.

I drove over to Tommy's dripping with excitement. I couldn't get there fast enough even though i only lived like three minutes away from him. When I got to his house I parked on the curb and came into the living room. From there I coud see Tommy eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning, Lil" said Di Di when she saw me enter, "would you like some breakfast?" she asked placing orange juice next to Tommy. I smiled good thing i skipped breakfast earlier, "sure" I replied and sat next to Tommy in the kitchen. He was the only one at the table, "Where is Dil and your dad?" I asked Tommy.

"Dil had an alien club meeting early this morning, and Dad has an inventors convention. My mom is going to meet him there in a minute" He explained. Di Di placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, she then gave me and Tommy both cups of coffee. "Thank you" I smiled, "I'm going to get going to the inventors convention, now" Di Di said as she grabbed her purse. "Bye, Mom" Tommy said between bitefulls "Bye Di Di" I called as she walked out of the house. I picked up a piece of bacon and bit it. "So how are we going to go about casting?" I asked before sipping from my coffee. "Well we can set up a table and chairs outside, and I'm going to set up a tripod with a camera so I can look back at all the auditions" Tommy said shoving the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled, after breakfast we did the dishes together. Which resulted in a splash fight, after that we set up the table and chairs and Tommy set up the tripod and camera in the back yard. People began to show up shortly after we got set up, all the people who got there seemed really excited. I felt a little bad for everyone there because I knew some of these excited people wouldn't get a part. That is how it had to be though, there just wasn't parts for everyone.

I recognized a lot of people from school but some I didn't Tommy's movies had become very well known around our town and even some of the surrounding towns. One day I knew he would be big world wide. At exactly Nine Tommy began his speach. "I am so happy to see so many people here, but not all of you will get parts. So everyone just try your best, i'm very excited to see how all of you do. The first person I would like to see is Savannah Shane. Once someone is done auditioning Lil will go out and get the next person on the list. For now all the other ones please wait on the front porch there is water and pretzels there for you" He finished explaining.

I herded everyone toward the front then sat down at the table. The only person left was Angelica's long time rival turned best friend, Savannah Shane. She was always auditioning for Tommy's Movies, she usually gets a part. She has been beaten out for the lead in the past two movies by her fraternal twin sister, Samantha, And Susie Carmicheal. She had begun wearing her black hair straight down adding cute accessories sometimes. Today it had a light pink bandana in it like a head band, and she was wearing a matching tank top with a black cardigan, Dark wash skinny jeans and black flats. She looked really nice.

"you may begin" Tommy said motioning towards her. You could just see how badly she wanted the lead role in a "silly child's film" as she had called it on multiple occasions. She lifted the script to her eyes, and began. "I didn't mean to, push her!... I swear I didn't!" Savannah said the lines from the climax of the movie. Tommy said the lines that the other people were supposed to say without emotion. "I saw it, Tiffany! You are a liar! You're not fooling anyone!" she didn't break character. "How could you say that! Rat out your own girlfriend, I am not a liar! I am not! I am Not!". The auditions went on for hours after that.

At the end of the day we were cleaning everything up. "So who do you have in mind for the lead girl?" I asked as we both put the folding table in the garage. "I'm leaning more towards Savannah, she was good. This is the last one she will be able to be in because she is graduating so I think it's only fair. Susie is an amazing performer though so it would be unfair to her too" Tommy said as he sat on the bean bag chair in the garage. "There was one girl I was hoping would audition, but she didn't" He said as he went through the videos. "Who?" I asked sitting in the bean bag chair next to him. "Lil Deville" he replied, "yeah, right!" I laughed at the thought of me performing.

"I'm serious Lil!" he exclaimed "I based the Tiffany character off of you! Well of course not the part where she becomes a cereal killer. The part about her being beautiful, and kind before all the bad stuff happened" He smiled at me. I liked him so much. "Read the lines i think you would be good" he smiled, I gave in and lifted the script to my eyes. "Why aren't you getting this Marschal!" I over acted causing Tommy to laugh, but he kept going. "What! What is there to get you don't love me! You never believed in love before!" He overrated too. "I do love you though... More than you know..." I said awkwardly. Just then Tommy leaned in and we kissed! My heart raced my palms sweated, I was so happy.

He looked at me,"Lil, do you want to go out with me on saturday?" He asked smiling. "Of course I will, Tommy" I smiled. I was ecstatic! He smiled and kissed me again. That night I went to a late night soccer practice I didn't care that coach made us run for five extra minutes and that all the freshman left before helping clean up. I was still happy from that morning. I was going to go on a date with Tommy Pickles!

* * *

**I thought we could all use a happier light story line, I hope you Enjoyed. Please Review! Tell me which story line you have enjoyed the most so far Kimi and Phil or Tommy and Lil?**


	7. A Disappointing Lunch

**I decided that I haven't done enough about Chuckie and Angelica So... Here you go , Enjoy!**

* * *

***Chuckie's POV***

I thought having Angelica in almost all of my classes would be really fun. I would get to see and talk to her all the time, right? Well, I was wrong. It was kind of worse than not having her in any of my classes. She was the most popular girl in the school, I was not the only guy that liked her there were plenty more. The teacher would say find a partner and she would have one before I even turned my head to ask if she wanted to be my partner.

She didn't eat in the cafeteria so I couldn't even invite her to the table. She wasn't horribly cruel to everyone like she was when we were babies. She wasn't Susie Carmicheal nice though, Susie was in a lot of my classes too and was usually the one who wound up being my partner. Even though I was smart nobody except Susie wanted to work with dorky, little, Chuckie Finster. Susie had been dating Harold, since their tenth grade year. They ate lunch with us all sometimes, but not everyday.

Susie and Angelica have been best friends forever, but Angelica always refers to Savannah Shane as her best friend. Which is weird because it's like do you remember how mean she was to you in junior high? After Chemistry on monday, Susie, Harold, and I walked to lunch. They held hands and talked about stuff I wasn't really listening to, I was just standing idly by. When I got to the table there was a weird vibe about it, no one was talking and everything felt off I don't know what it was though.

"Hi, Chuckie, Susie, Harold" Tommy said when I put my back pack on my chair we all went to get lunch knowing that Phil and Kimi would be at least five more minutes. Today was Chicken nugget day so the line was pretty long and taking forever. When Phil caught up to us in the lunch line I knew it was taking forever. I looked around for Kimi when he got there though I noticed her sitting at the table on her phone. Why wasn't she getting lunch? The other day she wouldn't even hang out with us at the mall. She was acting really weird lately.

I asked Mom if she knew why Kimi was acting so weird, she just said that sometimes teenage girls get like that. They just want to be alone and not with their brothers all the time. She said she would grow out of it, and I hope she does soon. Kimi is my only sibling and we lost two years of being together, before she moved here and I don't want to lose any more time with her.

When I finally got my lunch I noticed the seating arrangement had changed at the table. Harold was at the head of the table, next to him on one side of the table was Phil next to him was Tommy and I was on the end. On the other side of him, the opposite side of the table was Susie, Lil in the middle and Kimi across from me on the end. Were Kimi and Phil fighting? They used to sit right next to each other. It didn't matter at least I knew she wasn't avoiding me, she was sitting right across from me.

The lunch table had become very quiet, Kimi and Phil both said nothing, at all. Tommy and Lil seemed distracted mostly it was just Susie and Harold talking. I chimed in a few times so they didn't feel bad. Suddenly when lunch was almost over I looked up and a Blonde girl wearing a pencil skirt, and colorful tank top, with black heels. Her outfit was almost lost in a huge boys sweatshirt she was holding a big guys hand he was a foot ball player for sure.

She was very tan and walked a certain way as to say, confidence and that was it just confidence. In an instant, I realized it was Angelica. "That is Angelica's new boyfriend Garrett" Susie said when she saw them. "They started dating, last month I think it was, Harold was it last month?" She turned to him. My heart was breaking how could I have not known that she was dating someone. "Yeah I think it was las month" Harold Replied sipping down the last of him milk. "She says she really likes him" Susie smiled, as she and Harold left the lunch room.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this Chapter is, but there isn't much for me to work with so far with this story line. I haven't developed it enough yet to know what I even plan on doing with it. I just felt like all the people who began reading this for the Angelica and Chuckie story line were missing out, so please review, and I hope you guys all had a happy Easter!**


	8. Date Night

**Two Updates in one day! That's what a boring day off and an idea get you. Any way... Enjoy.**

* * *

***Kimi's POV***

Mornings, they are pure torture that the entire human race must deal with daily. I hate them. Especially when it's my turn to drive, I have to get up extra early just to look good and get the gang to school on time. It was five AM when my alarm clock went off, I groaned and smashed the dismiss button. It was now or never. I didn't know if I could take another day of awkwardly avoiding Phil, or lying to my friends. I wanted to be friends with Phil. We had been friends for too long I just think we were just meant to be friends.

I went into the bathroom me and Chuckie shared. I got it in the morning though, not that we had an agreement I just needed it for myself. He could have it at night. I got my shower and dried my hair. Then it was to pick out my outfit, on days I took less time picking my outfit so it was always the worst on days like this. I ended up just going with black skinny jeans black motorcycle boots and a sparkle black sweater. It was starting to get a bit chilly out. Then it was time to style my hair, I just went for a slightly messy but cute side braid, And finally I do my make up. Today I chose light eye liner and mascaca and light sparkle eye shadow.

I checked my watch five minutes to get to the Pickles' place, I only needed two. So I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a brownie for breakfast. It was nowhere near as good as Phil's, actually it just made me want to have his brownies. I sighed as I sat in the car chewing, today was going to be the worst. I started the car Chuckie and I shared, and pulled out of the garage. I spun over to the Pickles' where Tommy got in, he was texting someone like a mad man. "who are you texting at this hour?" I asked pulling into the Deville's drive way. They began to make their way out. Tommy began to blush, "it's a girl, isn't it?" I laughed. Tommy had always been my bud we had such similar personalities that we just worked together as great friends.

We could read each other like books. We used to always say when we were growing up I would be his best man and he would be my maid of honor. "Spill," I said as Phil and Lil got into the car. My phone vibrated in my boot and I checked it,

**Tommy: I'll tell you later.**

I sighed and put my phone away. "Hey Phil, Hey Lil" I said looking at them in the rear view mirror. "Hey Kim" Lil replied, Phil put his ear buds in. He was ignoring me, Lil was texting like crazy too. Wait a minute? It was so obvious how did I not see before they are dating!

When I pulled into our driveway to get Chuckie I pulled out my phone and texted Tommy.

**Kimi: It's Lil isn't it!**

to which he replied:

**Tommy: ... you got it already...**

I smiled and put my phone away I knew it. Perfection, that's what they were together. Perfection.

When we got to school, I quickly went to my locker, and got my math book. When I got to class I sat with Phil My assigned seat was at a table with just him. The announcements were on but Phil was just listening to his music still, he would have to take the ear buds out eventually. "Their will be a school dance held next saturday, attire is casual but please look presentable." Said the woman on the loud-speaker. A dance? well that's just great Lil and Tommy will go together, Susie and Harold, Angelica and Garrett are going together. Chuckie probably won't even go, neither will Phil. I can't miss the first dance of the school year though. If I don't have a date and everybody else does that will be no fun though.

As the day went on I feel like more and more people got dates to the dance, and I was still alone. Almost everyone in the school was holding hands with someone, everyone but me. When the bell rang for me to go to lunch, I stopped at my locker. My friend and locker neighbor, Jace stopped at his too. He was new this school year I had showed him where a lot of things were. He was in the first lunch period of the day though. When the second bell rang he was still at his locker. "Jace, don't you have to get to class?" I asked, he turned to me he was about a foot taller than me. He had green eyes and dark brown spiky hair, he had kind of a punk look to him. Today he wore a back sweat shirt, black t-shirt with a green skull that matched his eyes, and dark wash jeans, with worn black converse. He was very attractive.

"My schedule got changed, the counselor said I wasn't being challenged enough in my math class" He replied. He was a Sophmore but most of his classes were for seniors he was a 'super genius' as I always called him. "So you're in third now?" I asked smiling, "Yeah" He replied seeming excited. "Thats cool you can eat with me and my gang. We're pretty cool, Do you know Tommy Pickles? or Chuckie Finster? or Phil and Lil Deville?" I asked him as we made our way to the lunch room. "I know of them all" He smiled "but I don't personally know them". "They have been my best friends forever, well Chuckie's my brother but still" I Replied.

When we got to the Lunch room, everyone had there lunches already and Phil was just coming out of the line, with a tray full of food. "Guys, this is my friend Jace he just got switched to this lunch period. I said he could sit with us is that cool?" I asked putting my green messenger bag on my chair. Which I strategically placed, as far away from Phil as I could get. "Thats cool" said a few of them. Phil sat down his music in his ears. Tommy took out one of Phils ear buds and said "This is Jace, Kimi's friend. He's going to sit with us from now on" Phil didn't say anything. He just put the ear bud back in and went to eating, I sighed maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Lets get lunch" I said leading Jace to the line. It was spaghetti day, that was worth the calories. As we were getting our food Jace said "Were you and Phil... like a thing before?" I swallowed hard. "No" I said steadily. "Oh well, it just seems like you guys had like a bad break up or something. he seems to hate me already" He replied as he picked up a salad. "Vegetarian" He replied. I laughed, he was cute. "I've attempted" I replied, I just never could go through with it all.

When we finished getting our food, we sat at the table. Jace sat at the head of the table next to me, way across the table from Harold. "I know you" Chuckie said to him "you're in the advanced placement classes too" He smiled. "Yeah I'm in your english class, we should partner sometime" He smiled taking a bite of his salad. "we should" said Chuckie getting up to dump his styrophome tray.

"You're Tommy Pickles right?" Jace asked Tommy. "Yeah?" Tommy asked confused, "I saw one of you're movies, the aliens one that starred your brother. My sister was an extra in it she loved working with you. The movie was great for a student film what is your next project?" He asked. He was a charmer. Tommy was getting very animated about the movie we had all heard what it was about a million times.

Jace listened intently, he was a good guy. He was smart and funny and nice, I think I like him. You know like, like him, like him. After lunch I walked Jace to class mine was just a bit further up the hall from his, so I knew I wouldn't be late. When we got to the door he turned to me "you wanna... hang out sometime...?" he asked, he seemed kind of nervous. Then I got it he was asking me out. "You know you don't have to... I mean you probably have a boyfriend or like someone else... I just..." He was rambling. "Shh" I said "Pick me up from the Java Lava at four" I smiled and walked to class.

After school I had to drive everyone home. Of all the days I had to take everybody home it had to be today. I didn't have practice today because the junior high coach was sick and he had to go with them to their meet, so varsity had off. When everyone was finally dropped off I ran upstairs to get ready. I thought him picking me up at home was a bit weird for the first date so I thought the Java Lava was more appropriate. I didn't have time for a shower and I couldn't change my hair style because it was in a braid and my hair would be all gross and wavy. I had to change my clothes though, quickly.

I went through just about every outfit and settled on dark wash skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, I went to put on my really cute 'leather' jacket but then I remembered he was a vegetarian and checked to see if it was real. Nope it was vinyl. I added a neon green heart necklace, and black converse. When Dad went over for his shift at Java Lava I just caught a ride, I checked my watch when we arrived moments later. three fifty, I got a coffee and waited at the counter. five minutes and a coffee later he was there and early.

"Hey" I said walking out from behind the counter. "Hey, I thought we would go see _Admission_. Tina Fey is one of my favorite celebrities" He smiled. "That would be fun" I loved Tina Fey too, "And maybe get some pizza" he added. "Seems like a really good time to me" He took my hand and lead me to his car. On the way we talked about music we both liked punk and both of our favorite bands were _All Time Low_. We also talked about movies, we shared that too it was _Butterfly Effect_. As we walked through the theatre to find the perfect seat I opened up the package of Junior Mints and poured them in the popcorn with extra butter the ultimate combination. It made me think of Phil though, that was what me and him liked.

When the gang went to the movies we always shared our own popcorn because we were the only ones who liked it. I sighed and sat down "so what do you like better the movie or the previews?" I asked, "previews" he laughed "me too" I replied. When the movie was over he drove us to The Leaning Tower of Pizza. The best pizza place in town, "favorite pizza?" I asked "White mushroom" he replied. "Mine too" we had agreed on almost everything that night. It was like he was reading my likes and dislikes off of a list,

When the date ended he insisted on driving me home. When we got there I sat in the car it was only eight o'clock we had school tomorrow but for some reason I wanted to stay and savor the day. He looked at me "I kind of want to kiss you" he said awkwardly, and then we did, we kissed. "Does this mean we are like a thing?" He asked "yes, it does" I smiled pecked him on the cheek and walked in the house.

* * *

**I don't usually like the original character thing, but I thought I'd try it I hope you guys liked it. Remember Review and if you like it follow, come on you know you all like the story so why not follow it right? That's what I thought. :)**


	9. Old friends

***Phil's POV***

I wasn't mad at Kimi for not having the same feelings for me as I did for her, I was just mad at myself for still loving her. She was beautiful, funny, and one of my best friends. I was mad though that she would just start dating Jace after knowing how I feel for her. It wasn't that she couldn't date she could do whatever she wanted to, but just last week I told her how I felt she could have tried to be a bit more sensitive to how I would feel. I know that how I felt didn't play a big part in who she was going to date, but if the situation was reversed I would have thought about her feelings.

Jace and Kimi had been dating for five days now. He was always waiting for her when we got to school. He rode a motorcycle to school everyday, he lives with his aunt, and his favorite class is English. He talks a lot at lunch everyone finds him _fascinating_, I think he is phony and slightly full of himself. At lunch I sat with my music playing in my ears, it was punk metal for the time being. That is how I felt. Susie and Harold talked to each other, Chuckie ate and would say a few things, Tommy and Lil were both texting. I know I said I didn't care what they did I just didn't want to know anything. I was kind of hoping they weren't texting each other though.

Kimi and Jace were sitting at the end of the table, holding hands. He was helping her with a math problem both of them were absolutely oblivious to what was happening at the table. I couldn't keep my music in forever, and I couldn't keep showing Kimi how much she had hurt me. I took my ear buds out. It wasn't a big gesture, but it was one. When I did it Kimi looked at me, she knew what it meant and she smiled.

It was friday, and this week right after school I had work. I got home around five thirty, when I walked in Lil, Kimi, Tommy, and Jace were all in the living room. They were watching something on Netflix. Was this like a couples night? "Hey, Phil" said Lil "take a seat, we were just watching _Psycho_ you know the story. I faked a smile "no thanks, I'm just going to lay down" I had taken the ear buds out but I wasn't ready to sit on that couch where all I think of is when Kimi and I kissed with her and her new boyfriend.

When I got to my room I checked on my phone, no texts. Well that's probably because almost all of my friends were on a date. Chuckie wasn't but he has been working on his eagle scout project for the past three weekends. I looked through my contact list there had to be someone to hang out with. Lil, Tommy, and Kimi were down stairs. Susie and Harold had a date, Angelica would never let me hang out with her. The only person left in my phone to really talk to was Dill. Dill, Tommy's weird younger brother. I could always talk to him as far as I knew he had almost no friends I had never really hung out with Dill since we were young kids.

I felt so excluded though it was friday night everyone was doing something, so I should hang out with someone.

**Phil: Hey, want to hang out. I'll pick you up, if you want.**

I waited a few minutes when he replied with:

**Dill: Sounds like fun.**

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my car keys. When I made it downstairs Tommy said "you came down to watch the movie?". "No" I replied "me and Dill were going to hang I haven't seen much of him in forever". Then I left, I know they were all probably really confused. Dill and I had never been the best of friends I dropped him on his head when he was a baby. It's kind of unforgivable when it results in a school year in the special needs program. He had never really said he hated me or anything we were just never close.

I pulled into the Pickles driveway, Dill was on the porch. He ran to the car, "Hey Phil" he said as he closed the door. He was dressed normal a blue t-shirt under a zip up black sweatshirt jeans and Jordans. He had his signature hat but there was no getting rid of that. "Hey" I said "what do you want to do?" I asked "I don't know I've never 'hung out' with anyone" He put air quotes around hung out. I laughed and pulled out of the driveway, he explained to me all about his classes the people who think he's weird everything. Dill, had whole life that was truly interesting that none of us had ever cared much about. He had stories that he seemed to being dying to tell, that no one had never really asked him about. I was there now though.

We went out for pizza, and to the arcade. Altogether it was a good night, I hope me and Dill hang out more he is a cool kid when you give him a chance. I dropped him off at home the same time Lil was dropping Tommy off. We all exchanged a few words then Lil and I headed home. Lil went the long way home and I went the short way though. As I was driving home I saw Kimi and Jace walking hand in hand on the sidewalk, laughing. Why were they walking I pulled over and put the window down. "Why are you guys walking?" I asked "I wanted to walk her home" Jace replied. "Oh" I said seeming dumb. "Well I'll see you guys later" I said as I rolled up the window and drove home. Soon I would be over Kimi just not today.

* * *

**Well there was your look into Phil's mind. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm actually really enjoying characterizing Jace, please tell me what you think of him in the comments, you know if you like him or dislike him. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, get excited because it will be all about Tommy and Lil's well anticipated date! Please Review!**


	10. Police Force

***Lil' POV***

After dropping Tommy off on friday, I went to my room and entered total freak out mode. tomorrow was the day of our date, we were going to go on a date tomorrow. I hoped he was as nervous as I was about this, we hadn't really told anyone other than Kimi about this. If we did and it didn't end good then it would just ruin our whole group dynamic. Kimi figured it out on her own, but now one else had yet. I really hoped this was the first of many dates not just one trying out.

I had tried to figure out what I wanted to wear all week but I couldn't put it all together. I didn't even really know what we were going to do yet, there were so many elements I had to figure out. Dress or pants? T-shirt or dress shirt? Hair up or down? Kimi said her first date with Jace was really fun and casual. Knowing Tommy our date would probably be casual too, but you never know. Kimi said Tommy won't spill any details to her because he knows she'll tell me. Him and Kimi are like brother and sister, he tells her everything but won't talk to her about me because he's afraid she will say something embarrassing. Which she probably will, she's Kimi she has no filter when it comes to what to say.

When we were at school Tommy and I texted all the time, I can't wait until the date when I can hold his hand finally, and kiss him again. We had only kissed those two times last week and it was like magic. I sighed I couldn't wait for a day when I could finally say that Tommy and I were dating. That day just wasn't today.

***Tommy's POV***

tomorrow was the big day I was going to take Lil on a date. It was all going to be a big surprise as to where we were going. I could not wait for it, I was nervous though too. I mean we had never gone on a date with each other so I didn't know how it would all work out. I hoped it would work out well. I really liked her, and she seemed to feel the same way. I felt bad not telling our friends what we were doing but Lil though it would be better if we didn't tell everybody now. I went along with it but Kimi had figured it out and I think Phil suspected.

When we kissed I was amazed I had the guts to. I mean I almost stopped myself as I was going to kiss her. Then when she accepted to go out with me and kissed me again I knew we would probably work out pretty well. I was more excited than nervous for our date I had a good feeling about it all.

The next morning I woke up around ten which was my preferred time to wake up. I went downstairs in my pajamas, Dil was sitting at the kitchen table with Dad, Mim was making breakfast. "Morning" I said taking a seat across from Dil "Morning, honey" Mom replied "eggs or waffles?" "Eggs" I replied. "What are your plans for te day,Tommy?" Dad asked looking up from the paper he was reading as Mom placed a mug of coffee in front of me. "I have a date" I didn't want to lie to them and what was the big deal about telling my parents anyway? "With who?" Mom asked alarmed as she went back to the stove. "Lil" I told them.

"oh,thats sweet" Mom smiled. "Does Phil know?" Dil asked, "no he doesn't and I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself, for now" I replied as Mom put my eggs and bacon in front of me she sat down across from Dad with her waffles, we were a full table. Dil sighed and started eating again. "What are you going to do?" Mom asked, this is why I didn't tell them this until now. I knew they would ask me a million questions and I just didn't feel like talking about it with them. "I'm going to surprise her" I said as I quickly gulped down the rest of my coffee. I left the kitchen with out a word "Di Di, I highly doubt he wants to talk about all of this over breakfast" I heard Dad say to Mom as I rounded the corner, thank you Dad.

***Lil's POV***

I woke up that morning with butterflies in my stomach, I was excited and nervous all at the same time. I went downstairs to see Phil cooking breakfast, "Hey" I said going over to the counter "Mom and Dad asleep, still?" I asked. "Yeah" Phil replied pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to me. "Thanks" I said and grabbed my _People_ magazine, I leaned on the counter sipping my coffee and reading. When Phil finished making breakfast he put it all on plates on the table. "sit at the table, you are not an animal Lil" He told me as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "You are going to be a great wife one day" I joked, "Ha-Ha, funny" He pretended to laugh. He was used to me calling him a woman by now.

I looked at the plate, a breakfast burrito, and toast. "So, are you hanging out with the gang today?" Phil asked. "Probably just Kimi earlier today then I might just go out for a bit" I lied. Kimi would be coming over to help me get ready for the date, and I would be going out but not alone. "Sounds cool, I don't know what I'm going to do. I might hang out with Tommy..." He was teasing me, I knew it. Some how he had figured it out, "I think he told me he was busy..." I lied. I didn't want to tell him now besides maybe he didn't know and I was just jumping to conclusions. "Chuckie has a trip for Boy scouts" I told him, "Oh well I might hang out with Dill again, he's pretty cool" Phil said. "He's in our lunch period, I think we should invite him to sit with us". "Sounds fine to me, I don't mind" I replied, I had never had a problem with Dill.

When we finished breakfast I did the dishes. That is how breakfast worked for us on the weekends, Phil made it. I could not cook for my life, then I would clean it all up. After breakfast I went upstairs and clicked on the TV. I had no plans until, three when Kimi was coming to help me get ready. I basically just lazed it all day, untill exactly three when there was a knock at the door. I was in the kitchen at the time, I had just gotten a shower and I was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. "I hope you weren't planning on wearing that" Kimi said as she walked in the house, "No, I wasn't" I laughed. We walked upstairs to my bedroom, I loved that my bedroom had a connected bathroom it was really good for privacy.

I sat on the stool in front of my vanity that was right next to my bathroom door, "so what were you thinking of wearing?" Kimi asked sitting on the corner of my bed. "I have no idea, I don't even know what we are doing tonight" I said looking into the mirror. "Well, knowing Tommy we should probably go casual" Kimi replied opening the closet. "Well what did you wear on you and Jace's first date?" I asked "I went casual you know jeans, leather jacket, boots" She replied she was concentrating on my clothes. "This could work" She smiled taking out a yellow sundress with white spots on it. It had a small white jacket to go with it. "It would look great with..." Kimi scanned her shoes, "these" she said whipping out a pair of white sandals. "That would be perfect, casual and a bit dressy" I exclaimed. Lots of girls hate to wear dresses but I don't I think I like dresses more than I like pants, call me a girly girl. So what?

I then got dressed and Kimi insisted on doing my makeup, that is her favorite thing was makeup. Ever since we turned fifteen she had an interest in it, she was really good too so I always let her when ever she wanted to. She did light eyeliner and massacre, light brown eyeshadow, powder foundation and light pink blush. I did my hair, I ended up going with a braid across the back of my head and kept the rest of my hair down. "You look great!" Kimi exclaimed when I showed her our final product. By the time we had finished it was four thirty, we went downstairs to drive to the Java Lava. Phil had taken the car to the Pickles' to hang out with Dill so Kimi drove me over. I could not wait, this was going to be one of the most amazing days ever.

***Tommy's POV***

When Phil showed up around three, I got nervous. I couldn't hang out now, if we hung out today he would wonder why I was leaving at five and I didn't want to lie. He just showed up to hang out with Dill though. Which was fine by me, I hung out with them for a bit but then kind of snuck out for my date. I drove over to the Java Lava playing _Scream and Shout_ by will. , it was my new favorite song. When I finally got there, Lil was sitting at the bar drinking a Coffee. She was talking to Kimi and she just looked beautiful.

There was no one else in the joint, just us, Kimi, and Chaz Finster. "Hi" I said from the door, Lil looked over "Hey" she smiled. "You look really pretty" I said, I walked toward her and took her hand. "you do too-" Lil said "wait, I mean-" She was nervous. "I know, what you meant" I laughed. "Ready to go?" I asked "yeah" she replied, I lead her out of the shop. When I closed the front door I heard everyone say "awww". "So what are we doing?" Lil asked excitedly "I have been waiting forever to figure it out" I laughed. "Well I know you love cops, and I love movies. I looked into all this stuff and found out there is a documentary about cops in theatres, like about the things they have to do and go through on regular basis" I explained I had put alot of thought in to what we were going to do. "Sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, "Then I thought we would get some pizza".

***Lil's POV***

"Perfect" I smiled back. We got to the movies and Tommy ordered the tickets to _Police Force_, that's what the movie was called. We ordered sour patch kids, and blue slushies to eat, and made our way to the theatre. We sat down and the trailers began, I hated trailers. Then the movie began, Tommy put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. As we got in to the movie I realized Tommy didn't do much research, on this movie. It was a movie done in a found footage format. It started out how we thought it would go a documentary about cops, and their lives. Then the ended up having to fight a woman who was possessed by the devil , leading to the death of all of them. defiantly not what we excepted.

We walked out of the theatre hand in hand, "I'm so sorry" He laughed "I had no idea, it would be that". I laughed too "I looked at the ticket before it started and I was like why would a documentary be rated R?" He sighed and stopped, we were walking to the pizza place because it was on a strip across from the movie theatre. He smiled and kissed me, right there. "So is this the start of something?" I asked "yes" He replied kissing me again.

***Tommy's POV***

At the end of the night I dropped Lil off at her house, we were officially dating. Lil Deville was my girl friend. We had, had an amazing date. I couldn't wait to see her again, soon we would tell all of our friends we were dating. I couldn't wait to scream it to the world.

When I got home I automatically went upstairs no one bothered me or anything, it was late but I didn't want to go to bed I was to excited. So I logged on to my computer, looked at some of the footage from the auditions. I had basically decided who was getting what part, by now but I always doubted myself up untill that moment when I posted it on the Pickles Productions facebook page. I then checked my email, this was the very first one to show up:

**From: Ms. Tish JohnAdam' .Net**

Ms. Tish, is the schools drama teacher.

**Dear Thomas,**

**I have read over your application to be the student director of school play. I am happy to say that, you and one other Student, Savannah Shane. Are the two finalists to get the postition, you will need to show me what you can do. You will show me by monitoring the first day of auditions, Savannah will monitor the next. Who ever I feel will put on the better show will get the job, Good Luck!**

**- Ms. Tish**

* * *

T**here Will be some Drama there with the play. I wanted to add some non romantic story lines to it all, I hope you loved Tommy and Lil's Date and I would still like to know how you all feel about Jace so Let me know in the comments!**


	11. Director's Audition

***Tommy's POV***

I woke up monday morning, excited yet, nervous. I really wanted to be the student director of the school play. That would look really good on my resumes when I apply to film school. These little home projects will look good too, but something that gets me publicly recognized in the school will look even better. When I made my way outside I saw Lil in the drivers side of the car, I smiled I loved the days when she drove. It was just me and her in the car for at east a little while, and I could act like she was my girlfriend. "Hey" I said getting in the car and giving her a kiss. "Hi" she replied, "Today is the day" she smiled. "What do you mean?" I asked confused, "I think we should tell everyone that we are boyfriend and girl friend, I mean now that we have gone on a date and everything... I think it's time" She replied.

"Sounds great to me, we can say it once everyone is in the car" I beamed. I couldn't be happier, "you know I am one of the two they are considering for the student director position of the school play" I told Lil. "Really!? That is amazing, do you know who you are up against for the spot?" She asked. "Savannah Shane, we both have to do a lot of stuff to get the part I guess whoever does a better job get it" I replied. "That is great, but didn't you cast her as the female lead in the movie?" She asked "I don't know I'm stuck between her and Susie" I shrugged that wasn't a big deal right now. When we pulled into the Finster's quick, before they came out we kissed. "Hi guys" said Chuckie, "Hey you guys... can we pick up Jace on the way? His motorcycle is in the shop" She asked looking at her phone, he must have been texting her. "Yeah" Lil said shaking her head yes.

I liked Jace, he was a nice guy. He didn't live far from us either so we wouldn't have to go out of the way to get him. Kimi smiled and typed away at her phone, we then went back over to the Deville's, once Phil was in the car we were going to say what we needed to the only one that would really be upset is Phil. I mean Kimi already knew, and Chuckie wasn't effected very much by this. So when Phil got in the car sitting my Chuckie leaving him in the middle, "Hey, we're picking up Jace on the way" Lil told him, "So I'm going to slip up the middle seat up here for him to sit. So just move up here so he can sit with Kimi, Phil". He sighed he didn't seem to like Jace so much. "Okay..." I said as Lil started down the road.

"Lil and I have something, we need to say". Everyone looked attentively towards us but I don't think Kimi was paying much attention, she already knew though it wasn't a big deal to her. "We, are dating... You know boyfriend, girlfriend" I said nervously with a smile. "I already knew that" Phil said laughing, I knew he didn't approve very much but at least he wasn't yelling. "I mean did you really think I didn't suspect when you just went to the Java Lava for five hours?" He continued to laugh. I then held Lil's hand and now I didn't have to ever let go.

We got over to, Jace's in no time. He came out and Phil sat with us in the front. You could tell he was uncomfortable, which made me feel bad but we would all get used to this. Jace kissed Kimi, and said hi to us all. Asking Chuckie about his eagle scout project, me about the movie and the play, Lil about soccer, and Phil he tried to talk to Phil but he was not interested. I don't know why Phil doesn't seem to like Jace, everyone else does he is really nice and cool to everyone. When we got to school we all went our separate directions, the day felt like a bler of nervousness. When the time finally came for me to go to the play. I walked in to the auditorium and saw just Ms. Tish, sitting on the stage looking at papers and humming. She was a quirky woman, in her late twenties. She had strawberry blonde hair and was about six feet five inches tall. Her hair today was just messy, under a bandanna, she wore a long brown skirt a baggy icky shade of green sweater, she was also bare foot. She always was so that didn't surprise me.

"Ms. Tish?" I said as I walked on to the stage. "Oh, hello Thomas!" She said excitedly a huge smile on her face. "Hi" I replied, "how are you?" She asked "I'm very good" I smiled "What do you want me to do for you?" I asked. "Well Savannah came down around two... so all the set up his done" She was deep in thought. " Well you could go get the audition list and put it on the table I don't think she did that, then go get a drink and the auditions will begin!" She sounded excited. "You know we are doing one of my favorites this year!" She exclaimed in an instant. "Really?" I asked "Yes, it's _Beauty and the Beast_. It truly is my favorite Disney movie" She beamed. She was known as the nicest teacher in the school. Then some day she is so sweet you need dentures after a conversation with her, I have also heard though that she becomes evil personified as the date of the play approaches.

"I like it too" I lied a bearly knew the story of _Beauty and the Beast_. She smiled, that was a good thing to say. I walked off and found the list of the people auditioning and put it on the table. When I went to buy a soda from the vending machine I saw Savannah sipping a diet coke on a bench next to the machine. "Pickles" She greeted, "Hi Savannah, I guess you heard we are in competition" I tried to smile. I put a dollar and fifty cents in the machine and got a grape crush and sat next to her. I opened up the bottle and took a sip, "I want this to be fair Savannah" I said. "Me too, Pickles. You don't understand though, I'm a senior this is my last chance to get this job. I have applied every year since I was a sophomore and just made it this far this year. I'm not going with out a fight. I need this for college, if I don't get it soon then it won't even matter" She side. "There is nothing you can do to make me just hand over the position" She said getting up.

I wasn't asking her to hand it over I was asking her not to sabotage, but whatever interpret it how you want. I got up and made my way to auditions, the first day we were to watch them together and make decisions as a team. Then the next was my turn to do it on my own, and the third day was for Savannah was to do it on her own. We sat down at the table in front of the Stage. The first person came in it was a girl, I think she was a freshman, "Name?" I asked quickly before Savannah did. "Annie" She smiled, "Role?" Savannah asked "Belle" She replied, "Start by singing" I said. She went in to a very mediocre rendition of the song _Belle_. We decided that if the girl wasn't good enough at singing we wouldn't ask her to run lines. We then asked her to leave. It went on like that me and Savannah got pretty competitive, I really hoped I would get the job. Lil was waiting for me by her car, Kimi was in the back seat. "Hey, boyfriend"She smiled, "Hey, Girlfriend" I replied. That sounded really corny but it didn't matter, I kissed her. "Ready?" She asked "yeah" I said and opened the driver side door for her, it was the least I could do since she was driving.

* * *

**Sorry about the boring chapter. I was really tired this week and this was the best I could do. Review and if you want to still tell me your thoughts on Jace, Thanks!**


	12. I Was Right

**Unedited chapter bare with me please, Enjoy!**

* * *

***Phil's POV***

It was a normal Saturday. As normal as life had been since everything with Kimi went down, she was always around which was nice because I think I would miss her if she wasn't around. Then there was Jace though, there is something about him I do not like. Everyone likes him, except for Dil he doesn't like Jace either he told me he 'seems fake'. That is how I feel, but what do I know? Dil and I were playing video games, Lil had Kimi and Jace over. They were all in the kitchen doing homework or something. Tommy was filming today, yeah he finally decided on Suzie for the lead of his movie. "We should all double to the movies, tonight!" Lil exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and beat Dil in the round of the wrestling video game we were playing. "That would be so much fun!" Kimi excitedly replied. "I'll see you guys tonight, I have some stuff to do at home" Jace said leaving. Kimi and Lil spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out, while me and Dil went out for lunch at McDonalds.

When we got home Kimi was gone and Lil had informed me she went to go home to get ready. Dil and I played a few more rounds of video games, then I drove him home. I rode home with the radio up really loud my favorite song was on and the day had been pretty good, I was on top of the world. Until I saw a girl holding hands with a very firmilliar looking guy, as I looked closer I realized it was none other, than our friend Jace. I looked closer at the girl, se didn't look like his sister or his cousin or anything. He then _kissed _her, and that girl was definatley not Kimi. He was kissing another girl! I knew there was something to not be trusted about that guy, I had seen this coming from the begining. I checked my clock, Kimi was probably at our house right now. I would tell her when I got there. I drove like a madman home. I ran in the house and barged into Lil's room, she was sitting on her bed listening to music on her ipod. "Lil!" I yelled, "What?" She asked seeming annoyed as she took her purple earbuds out. "Where is Kimi?" I asked her, I didn't care that she was annoyed she would be acting the same way if she wittnessed what I just had.

"She is coming over in fifteen minutes, and you know she is always late. Why do you need her?" Lil asked. I might as well tell her, "after I dropped Dil off at the Pickle's I saw Jace with another girl and they were kissing!" I exclaimed. "Phil, I highly doubt Jace would do that. He is a nice guy I don't know why you insist that he has some hidden vendetta, or something all the time" Lil said angrilly. She pushed me out the door, "don't even tell Kimi that!" She yelled before closing the door in my face. What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**Sorry about how short this chapter is I have been really busy with lots of stuff. I have also recently discovered another story sharing website for original stories it's called Wattpad, so if you like my writing style I would really appreciate it if you check out my work on there. I don't know if I will be able to update next weekend because I am going to be extremely busy. So next week you will get a very long chapter because I know I have been slacking on you guys. I want you guys who are regularly reading, that I really appreciate it and I'm sorry about my slacker ways lol. So you will get an amazing chapter next week! Review and tell me if you saw this coming with Jace in the comments!**


	13. The Conclusion

**Enjoy the conclusion of the extremely short last chapter!**

***Phil's POV***

I stood in the hallway outside Lil's door. Why didn't she believe me? Was she right, should I just not tell Kimi what that loser is doing to her? Sure I don't like the guy but I wouldn't make anything like this up. I mean it would hurt Kimi which is just not fair. Kimi deserves a guy who truly loves her and only her. Lil said not to even tell her, but she needs to know. I finally decided I am just going to tell Kimi when she gets here. I went in my room and just paced for what felt like hours. When I heard the door open, I ran downstairs to tell Kimi I needed to get this off my chest and tell her. It was Tommy who entered though, "Hey Phil" he said when he came in. "Oh, hey. Lil's not ready yet" I said coldly, Tommy must have noticed my tone "Whats up with you?" he asked confused. "I just really have to tell Kimi something" I said and just headed to my room. I knew he had more questions but I was not going to be answering them.

I sat down in my chair by the computer, and stared at the screen. I was so angry! I was keeping a cool actually, it was taking everything in my power not to go over to that dirt bags house and hurt him the way he was bound to hurt Kimi. He didn't realize how lucky he was to have a girl as great as Kimi, he did not deserve a girl anything like Kimi. Let alone Kimi herself. When I heard the door open downstairs and heard Kimi's laughter I came back. I looked down at the desk that now had claw marks in it, I didn't even realize I had done that. I ran downstairs, to find Kimi sitting in the kitchen with Tommy laughing. "Hey, Phil" She smiled. She looked so beautiful her hair was in a side braid with her bangs that were constantly falling in her eyes in a cute way. She was wearing a silver short-sleeved sparkled t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats. She also had on an across body small black purse, "Hey, Kim" I tried a smile. "Whats wrong?" she asked knowing me all to well "you wanna come out on the porch with me for a minute, alone?" I asked.

"Okay" She said seeming guilty. She followed me out to the porch which gave you a nice veiw of the entire yard. It was a nice warm day and it felt good to be outside, it was too bad that today she had to be given this kind of news. "Kimi, beofre I say anything. I want you to know that I would never tell you something like this unless it was true. I would never make you hurt like this unless I was sure this was the absolute truth" I was looking over the railing but I had my head down and all I saw was the wooden floor to the porch. When I looked at her, her face had gone so pale. I didn't even know someone could be that white. I took her hands, and decided on the just say it approach. "Kimi, I was on my way home from dropping Dil off and I saw Jace with another girl. I wouldn't even be saying anything but, I saw them kiss..."I trailed off there wasn't much more to say unless she said something. She looked shocked was an understatement, he was a really good liar. "Phil, you had to have seen someone else" She said really fast, she was in denial. "Kimi, if there was any doubt in my mind I wouldn't have even said anything" I replied, she knew it was right too. She sat down in one of the chairs we had set up, "I need to at least ask him when he gets here if it is true" She said sounding distressed.

"Do what you need to do. I don't think he is just going to admit to cheating on you though, I mean guys don't usually just answer that question truthfully" I said still holding her hand. "I know" She practically whispered. "It's just I need to ask him" she said, letting go of my hand and walking back in the house. When Lil came down and heard that I had told Kimi, she got really mad because she told me not to tell Kimi, and now Kimi was upset. Jace got there moments after Lil had been informed of everything. He entered the house and we all turned our heads in that direction. He probably realized an interrogation was coming. "Whats going on?" he asked suspiciously, we all just glared. This was Kimi's question to ask, "are you cheating on me?" Kimi finally asked after what felt like ten years after he had asked. He looked shocked, but I could see right through him. "No" was all he said, Kimi looked at him for a few minutes glaring. She finally said " you are lying to me right now. Phil saw you with some other girl, today. So just stop lying" She went on tears were building in her eyes, I could see it. He sighed, and in that sigh he said it all. It was true, "who was it?" she asked. He sighed again but finally said "Savannah Shane, it was Savannah Shane" in that moment I saw one tear fall from Kimi's eye. That one tear made me so angry I could not even contain it any more. I got right in Jace's face as I whispered harshly "get out of this house and don't ever step foot near that girl ever again. If you do, I will not hesitate to tear you to shreds" and with that Jace left tail between his legs. Lil had her arms around her best friend as she cried, "Oh, Kimi" she said "I'm going to stay home and we can have a girls night, and make fun of the girls on reality shows" Lil tried to cheer her up. "No, you don't have to do that" Kimi replied.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, please go out" that was truly what she wanted. "Okay, fine. Phil should hang out with you tonight, though" Lil said getting up. I shook my head yes, "Okay" Kimi said and wiped away a tear. Tommy gave her a pat on the sholder and a light kiss on the head before leaving and Lil gave her one last big squeeze. I sat down next to her, for what felt like forever without talking or hugging or anything. There was no noise other than the sound of her crying, finally I worked up the courage to put my arms around her. "There is no guy worth the tears of a Miss. Kimi Finster" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me her eyes were red and swollen but still beautiful. "No guy has ever treated me as good as you have Phil" She said and placed her head on my shoulder, and I held her there for as long as I could.

**I'd like to thank you guys for being patient when waiting for this update. I was trying to update every weekend, but last weekend I was so busy. I am back now though! excitement fills the air I know. I'm thinking though now that summer is coming and I don't have all the time to just sit down and write like I've been doing I will begin to update every other week. Sorry, but that is what I have to do to keep up with all my responsibilities in the real world while keeping up with my stories here and on Wattpad which if you guys haven't checked out my works on there, you should. I would appreciate it so much just look up defaultusername11 and enjoy my original works. Anyway, I am rambling. Thanks for waiting, you guys are great! See you on the 19th or maybe a few days earlier!**


	14. Movie Night

***Kimi's POV***

Phil, was the only good guy in my life. It was him, Dad, and Chuckie that was it. I had taken him for granted, we had been to close. I couldn't just go out with him after being friends for so long, sure it was probably a low blow dating Jace. I don't care what anyone says though, karma is real. I was hit with dose of it, you can't treat someone the way I treated Phil and not have it come back to you. I feel like I might be getting feelings for Phil, but I am no where near ready for another realationship and Phil probably realized that the way I treated him was not good and dropped me. Our friendship recovered though, we walk from class to class together again. When we were at lunch the table did feel empty with out Jace though, he sat with Savannah, Angelica, and Angelica's boy friend Garrett now. Why was Savannah getting eeverything lately she beat Tommy out for the student director position on the play and now she has Jace. "What do you guys want to do tonight?" Suzie asked, she was planning a friends night thing with Lil it was going to be at my house though, because it was the biggest. It was friday I think they are trying to get my mind off of the whole Jace thing. "We could watch movies" Tommy suggested, "We all knew you would say that" Lil playfully rolled her eyes and kissed Tommy on the cheek. They were the perfect couple, "That would be cool though" Harold replied aand everyone agreed. "We can go to the candy store with ten dollars and buy as much candy as we possibly can!" Lil exclaimed and high fived Suxie, "Are you going to night, but I knew I should go. "Sure" I faked a smile. "Guess what!" Suzie then exclaimed, "Angelica is coming tonight too, Garrett is going out of town and wanted to hang out with all of us" I could see Chuckie's face brighten up and that made me happy, to see him happy. I had been such a bad person for a while now and just seeing someone happy made me feel good. The day slugged on and the fall sports season had ended so Lil and I didn't have practice anymore. The soccer team won the same amount of games they lost, which was good for Lil and the track team only lost three meets. Next week is the begining of indoor track for the winter and Lil has her rec indoor soccer season thats co ed, so she will be playing against guys which would be scary to me. Suzie drove me and Lil to the candy store because Chuckie had driven today and wanted to go home. We all talked about the stupid little things going on at school, they avoided any talk of their boyfriends. It was nice that they all cared so much for me but they should have acted more natural about it all. After getting the candy we drove over to my place and set up the mountains of candy, all the guys were at the Pickles' and would be over around seven. We threw the popcon in the microwave because the guys were going to be over soon, "What movies are we going to watch?" I asked as I sat on the couch setting up our netflix. "Tommy said he has a bunch of movies set up on his netflix account that he wants us to watch tonight" Lil called from the kitchen, where she was melting all kinds of topping for our popcorn. The guys started filing in Tommy was holding an industrial sized tub of vanilla ice cream, and Chuckie had a box full of toppings for it. They all went into the living room to set everything up, Phil came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "How are you?" He asked those three words, brightened my day he knew what I needed. "Okay... I guess" I said resting my head on his shoulder and kissed my head. "When ever you're ready, Miss. Finster"

***Chuckie's POV***

Ever since I heard Angelica was coming to our movie night I've been so excited. She has talked to me alot in class and she is still best friends with us, but she is just so popoular she seems to not have time for any of us. I have always had a crush on her, I know, I know you must be thinking she treats you like crap! Well she was always nice to us once she realized that she was being a huge bully. We always had parties and spent hollidays together in middle school, she gave me my first kiss when I was in sixth grade and she was in seventh grade on new years eve. Which is when I really started to like her, she went to high school two years later and everything changed. She still hung out with us but not as much by last year she barely talked to us, but I couldn't shake these feeling for her. As Tommy set up his movies everyone took their seats and Phil and Kimi came in, we eard the door open "Hey, guys!" we heard Angelica's voice call. "In th living room!" Suzie called back, she entered looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing Pajamas and had her hair in a low pony tail but she still looked beautiful. She went around and hugged everyone. "Okay guys, dim the lights movie number one, _Nine Dead_ will be on in a minute get your snacks and take your seats. We grabbed our snacks and Suzie and Harold sat together on a big reclining chair, Tommy and Lil sat together on the couch and Phil and Kimi sat next to them. I sat on the ground next to the couch with Dil, "Hey, Chuckie" Angelica said as she came in from the kitchen with her snacks and took a seat next to me. We talked a little through out the movie, and I was having such a good time then she asked me to come get more snack with her so I followed. She got two ctyrofoam bowls out and put them on the table and I went to scoop the ice cream out when it flung from the spoon and got all over her clothes. "Chuckie!" She exclaimed laughing, "sorry" I said embarrassed. "It's okay" she said picking up the whipped cream can and spraying it all over my clothes . We were both laughing so hard and it turned into a topping war, when I went to trow gum drops at her she slipped and fell. When I saw she was going to fall I caught her, in my arms. I don't know what happened after that it all just seemed perfect I had to... Kiss her.

* * *

**I know I am evil, three cliffies in a row and Phil and Kimi still aren't together! Oh it will happen soon enough, any way Please review! And remember I am updating every other week now so I'll see you on June 2nd! Or maybe a few days ahead, you guys know how I am.**


	15. It Makes me Happy

**I think some of you might be excited, I have never done this POV before. So lets see how it goes!**

* * *

***Angelica's POV***

"Chuckie! What the hell!" I whisper screamed, I didn't want to cause a scene. He just looked at me shocked like he hadn't expected the kiss either. "I have a boyfriend you know?" I was still whisper screaming, I was in shock. I had to admit though, I hadn't had a kiss like that ever. I had never felt fireworks before. This was Chuckie Finster though, I couldn't break up with Garrett for him. I liked Garrett too, but when we kissed it was nothing like _that._ "I have to go" I said walking to the door. Oh god everyone is going to wander where I went, "Guys I have to go, my mom called. Thanks, it was fun" I called and ran out quickly. I would never talk to Chuckie again, I couldn't. I got in my car and drove home, I got showered because all of the toppings from the ice cream were getting quite sticky. I then got changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. I layed down and I just wasn't in a good mood any more so I fell asleep. That night I had a dream about dating Chuckie. You know holding his hand, kissing him, going on dates with him. I was happy in the dreams, when I woke up though I was nervous. Did I like Chuckie? The weekend slugged by and I didn't leave home because Garrett, Savanah, and her boyfriend oh what's his name? They were all out of town, I didn't really want to tell Suzie what was going on because I know she would tell me to date Chuckie. She has always been an avid supporter of us dating. I've kind of known he liked me but I didn't think it was that big of a crush, I didn't think he would ever kiss me. On Monday, Garrett pulled into my driveway in his car. I was not planning on telling him about kissing Chuckie, I wasn't planning on breaking up with him for Chuckie, so what did it matter? When I went outside I realized it was starting to get cold out it was a week untill Thanksgiving and I couldn't wait for black friday. This Friday there was going to be a half day of school because of this. "Hey, babe" He said when I got in the car. "Hey, cutie" I smiled. Garrett really was cute he had tan skin and a shaved head, his hair is black, he also had brown eyes. He was an athlete he was on the football team, basketball team, and the baseball team. Right now was Basketball season. "Why do you seem so sad?" Garrett asked me. "...Nothing" I replied, in truth when I saw Garrett I realized I wanted to be with Chuckie and not him. I know, I know, you're crazy! That's what you're thinking, isn't it? Savannah wouldn't be happy if she knew that. You know what though? Froget her! I don't even plan on talking to any of those 'friends' after high school. I'm not happy like this. I would be happy if I were with Chuckie, and I ate lunch with Suzie and everyone they were my true friends. Me, and Suzie are going to the same college and everything. My parents always said too, "If you are doing to something that doesn't make you happy, change to something that does." Thruthfully I hadn't been happy my entire highschool experience, why end it on ahorrible note? I'm going to fix it I'm going to be with people, that I am happy with. That would be the gang. When we got to school, Garrett pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm sorry" I said before he could kiss me, he looked at me confused. "I think we should break up, Garrett. I just, don't feel it anymore you know? I'm sure you kind of feel the same way" I said he looked at me angrilly. "Fine." He said angrilly "get out." I did as I was told I was kind of glad I broke up with him. I didn't want to keep stringing him along, it wouldn't have worked out in the end anyway. I then ran to where Chuckie's locker was, "Angelica?" He asked before I kissed him right there in front of everyone. Who cares? I just wanted a good senior year, and Chuckie was what was going to make it a good year.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but, I thought it was cute. Bad News: The next chapter will probably be the last, Good News: I might make a sequel but you guys have to let me know in the comments if you would even want a sequel. I will try to make the last chapter nice and long and probably put everybody's POV in there at least for a little bit. It will also probably fast forward a bit. That one will take a bit of time actually, so please don't expect anything before June 15th. Remember let me know how you feel about a sequel.**


	16. This is it

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the 2013 graduates, Congratulations!**

* * *

***The Last Day of School/ Suzie and Angelica's Graduation day!***

***Kimi's POV***

How did it work out that I would have to drive on the last day of school? I thought to myself as I sat in the Devile's Driveway. I wanted to look nice today but that meant I had to get up really early because I had to pick everyone up. I had put my hair in these beachy waves, to bring in the summer time. I put on white eyeliner today because it seemed more summery, purple eye shadow and strawberry lipgloss. I wore an electric blue pencil skirt, a white tanktop with some fake diamonds around the neck hole, I also wore white high heeled sandals. That only took a total of two hours to do, the door to the Devile's opened Lil was the first to come out. She had her hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a pink sundress with tan sandals, she just had some powder on her face and blush that was it. Then out came my, very handsome boyfriend Phil. Yes, Boyfriend we have been dating for five months now. Ever since I kissed him at the stroke of midnight on New Years eve, It's June 12th now. Lil hopped in the back seat of the car "Hey, Kim you look nice" She said. "So do you, Lil" I said to her. "Happy last day of school!" Phil said to me as he kissed hello. "EWW!" Lil exclaimed from the back seat, we pulled away and I drove over to the Pickle's. Tommy and Dil came out together, ever since Chuckie started Angelica he drives her to school. Thats when Dil started to ride with us. Tommy kissed Lil causing, Phil and Dil to say "Eww" then high five. Oh, how I loved all these guys.

***Dil's POV***

Ever since November I have begun to come to school with the gang. It was awesome that we were all good friends again. We all drove to school together, went to lunch together (even Angelica sat with us now), and had parties almost every friday. Phil and I have become best friends this year, we're bros we chill almost everyday even with out the others sometimes. Suzie has been a good friend of mine this entire year too, she has helped me alot this year. The thing was there is a girl. Her name is Amanda Lawrence, she is in my Earth Science class. I really liked her and with the help of Suzie, who has always kind of been like a big sister to me she became mine on March 3rd. When we got to the school the couples, as i called them began their PDAs. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the bench in front of the school where Mandy (Amanda's nickname) was waiting for me. I hugged her hello, we haven't kissed yet in truth I haven't kissed anyone yet. Hey, I'm only fifteen, and is kissing really a necessity at that age? "Hey, Dilly" She greeted and I blushed a tad, okay i blushed alot. She was my first girl friend, and everything was new and exciting. Even holding her hand or calling her when I get home from school makes me excited. "Hey Mandy" I said we sat on the bench in front of the school and I took her hand. "It's the last day of our freshman year" She said quietly, I shook my head yes. She sighed very quickly and kissed me on the lips. My very first kiss.

***Tommy's POV***

The year was coming to an end. Thankfully, it is only a half day and I can get into the summer stuff by 1:30. We were all going to go to Angelica and Suzie's Graduation at five tonight. As Lil and I walked into school holding Lil's hand. I couldn't help but wish that it was like this the first day of school. I saw Phil and Kimi being all coupley together by Kimi's locker then I saw Angelica and Chuckie entered from another door hand in hand. Why did we all wait so long to be as happy as we are. We could have all been happy like this for years but we all had to be weird for so long, for what? We waited because we were scared. Why we were scared, I have no idea! I am glad that we all finally found eachother. I saw Suzie and Harold walking together giggling and I realized, they were the smart ones. They have been together forever, and they weren't scared or anything they just did it. Lil kissed my cheek, "This is going to be the best summer ever" She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back "I know!" I exclaimed. Phil and Kimi came over to us, "Lil, what are you wearing to graduation?" Kimi asked her. What ever he wore she would be beautiful. It was going to be pretty sad tonight seeing Angelica, Suzie, and Harold walk across that stage, but I am proud of all of them. They all deserved it, and I loved them all they were my family, my closest friends. They were going on to bigger and better things after getting out of this joint. Someday I will do the same, next year I will see my very best friend, Chuckie do the same. One day I will sit there and cheer as my little brother Dil does the same, this isn't the end this is the begining.

***Lil's POV***

We sat in general music class all together for the last time that year. The teacher was playing us some musical we weren't paying attention to. "So we have a grand total of... thirty dollars all together" Kimi said disappointed. "Is that enough to get them flowers?" asked Phil, "Maybe, if we get cheap ones" She replied. We wanted to get Angelica and Suzie flowers for graduating, "Well, Angelica told me what flowers to get her a month ago. They have been set aside for me to buy for her, for about a week now" Chuckie said. "Man, you are wiped" Phil laughed, Kimi slapped his arm. "Sorry" He whispered "Who's wiped now" Chuckie laughed. I was going to miss having this class with the gang. We didn't take a class altogether next year because none of our schedules would work for it. I just hope I have lunch with all of them, or something. I sat down on Tommy's lap and Kimi sat on Phil's and we had our last General Music party.

***Phil's POV***

This year was truly amazing. It took some time to get to that point, but it happened and I am glad that it took some time for Kimi and I to get together, we got a good story to tell out of it. She is my first love. We walked to lunch with Suzie and Harold as they talked excitedly about graduation, we were all so proud of our graduates to be. When we got to the Cafeteria we looked at our table that had all these decorations in the school colors all over it. "Surprise!" Kimi yelled out to them. "We decorated our table for you guy's last lunch with us!" I said to them excitedly. Tommy, Lil, Dil, Mandy, Chuckie, and Angelica came over and we had a big group hug. "Thank you, guys so much!" Angelica said "Yeah, this is amazing!" Suzie exclaimed. She took Harold's hand and walked over to the table. "You guys really are great" Angelica said, she then kissed Chuckie. He turned a light shade of pink, "Want to get lunch" He said to her and she shook her head yes they then made their way to the lunch line. "Phil" Kimi said as she put her head into my chest. "Kimi?" I asked as I petted her head, "are you crying already?" I asked her. "I can't help it" She whimpered "We are going to watch some of our best friends cross that stage tonight. Heck, friends? They're family! Actually some of them really are family to some of us. Sure, they're staying close but it will never be the same. It will never be the way it was today ever again. We won't walk in to school next year with them, we won't eat lunch with them ever again, it just won't be the same" She was crying in to my shirt. "Kimi, I know" That was all I said, because what she said was the truth.

***Suzie's POV***

When the bell finally rang signalling the end of my very last day of highschool, I was filled with the most bittersweet feeling of my entire life. I was done, school was over I never had to come back to this place ever again. I was supposed to go on to higher education and create a good life for myself. Which would be very exciting and a great experience to endeaver in. But, there were my friends still here. Angelica, my best friend was going to college with me and so was Harold. But, there was my "freshman" as I still called them even though they weren't freshman any more. They were going to be an upperclassmen just next year. I would miss them so much. I would see them every chance i got but it would never be like this again. Plus, I have created some of the best memories of my life here in this highschool, and now i will leave it behind. It will all be a chapter you had already finished reading in the book of my life. The story is still continuing it has just changed, and will continue to forever.

***Chuckie's POV***

"OUT OF MY WAY WE HAVE A GRADUATE TO BE HERE!" I yelled as I carried my very beautiful girlfriend out of school on her last day. She laughed, and that made me smile. "So Miss. Pickles, what are you going to do now that you have finished your final day as a highschool student?"I asked when we got to my car and I had put her on the hood of the car. "Hm" She said looking cute fake thinking about it. "Graduate, I think" She said, We laughed together. I jumped on the hood and kissed her cheek. "Hey," I said to her as we layed back on the hood of the car and stared up at the clouds. "I love you", "I love you too" She smiled. We had our replationship worked out for when she goes to college. Everyother friday I will go to her college for the weekend, then the other weekends she will come to me, and there is hollidays and she doesn't have to be there until mid August. I'll miss this but it is where life is taking us, if it all changes that is where it is all supposed to go.

***Angelica's POV***

"One more picture!" My parents exclaimed to Suzie, Harold, and I. We were standing in front of the school wearing our cap and gowns before graduation started. The gang stood behind our parents as they took pictures. We all stood together and smiled as the flashes went off, "How about we take one with the whole gang, after graduation because at this rate we're going to miss our own graduation" Suzie laughed. "Okay, you guys can go in" My mom said a tear falling from her eye. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and the three of us linked arms as we walked down the hallway to the auditorium for the final time. This was it the end of my entire highschool experience. It was the perfect year, I have fallen in love with Chuckie, hung out with my friends, and just had a good time. It was a year I will think back to later in life and just have a smile platered on my face. Chuckie and I worked everything out, and I knew freshman year of College would be amazing with my friends and my love. We made our way backstage where we sat in chairs as we heard the school band play songs. Tears began to fall from my eyes as the curtain was raised, and I sat with my class for the very last time. I looked into the faces of my former friends, my present friends, some girls I just plain hated and still fr some reason I thought I would miss them too. I saw Suzie smiling brightly, I saw Harold holding her hand as he sat next to her. He wasn't supposed to be doing that but who cared, this was it. I saw an eight months pregnant Savannah, and I wished her the best. I will miss you all.

***Tommy's POV***

When the curtain rose, there they were. The people I had looked up to my entire life sitting there, seeing of them just made a rush of emotion flood over me. I looked over and saw Lil begin to cry I took her hand and kissed her cheek. I looked at Kimi, she was crying and had been all day, Chuckie was tearing a bit. Everyone was, I wasn't going to though. I couldn't. Suzie was the Salutatorian, so she got to make a speach. She walked up to the micro phone, and began. She said beautiful words that made the few people who weren't crying begin to, I wouldn't though I would be strong. When they began to call up for the graduates I braced my self. The first person that I was truly watching for was Suzie, "Suzanne Michelle Carmicheal" The super intendant said. She walked across the stage, shook his hand and took her diploma. I clapped so loud with so much pride when I heard her. Next was Harold, "Harold Andrew Frumpkin" He walked across the stage, I was still doing good. When they called Angelica I lost it the tears began to flow "Angelica Ashley Pickles" They said the spot light shown on her. She had grown up from the mean bully who I couldn't wait to get out of my life to a beautiful girl who was on for big things. She walked across the stage with dignity and grace as she did everything in her life. I clapped and screamed for her I had never been more proud of anyone in my life. She had done it compleated twelve years of education. They all had the class of 2013 they all have accomplished something amazing that they can all be proud of. They made it, I was crying who couldn't after watching three of the people they are closest to in this world graduate. In that moment I knew the wolrd will never be how it is right now, this moment will never come back and all those moments of memories will never come back. I knew new ones were yet to come but, this was it for this part of all of our lives. Their names will forever be engraved into my heart and I know mine will be in theirs. When we all walked out of graduation hand in hand in a huge line we watched as the three of them threw their caps in the air. I smiled and we all cried, all puffy eyed and smiling we scrunched for one last picture of us all together at the high school.

* * *

**Well, guys this is it. The final chapter, I know *tear* it had to come to an end someday though. I would love to thank all of you guys that read periodically, I loved that I entertained some of you with my work. It made me so happy to see your comments and know I had made you all happy. I thought the final chapter should have taken place on a certain day, graduation day. This was it. I know I did Tommy's POV twice but that was because I always found him to be the main character of Rugrats and thought it would be best to end it on him. Now, the reason I have decided against a sequel is that someone keeps commenting on this story as RED something, and they make no sense to me I don't know if they are writing a story in my comments or if the nonsense they are writing is really going on, all I know is that I do not appreciate them even though they are not negative or anything they are just bizarre. I am sorry to those of you that I am letting down by not continuing because it is what I feel I should do. I also am going to focus on my Original work on Wattpad, so please if you like my writing style check me out on there, defaultusername11. I would appreciate that so much. Thank you all so much for the great support you have given me.**


End file.
